List do El
by Elizabeth L. Prince-Baudelaire
Summary: Kawałek listu zaadresowanego niegdyś do Elizabeth J. Prince. Jakie rady otrzymała przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Hogwarcie?


**W starym pudełku na strychu znalazłam jedną z dwóch kartek listu. To druga kartka, więc nie ma początku. Zapraszam...**

* * *

Zasadniczo istnieją dwie szkoły postrzegania czarodziejów: przez pryzmat czystości krwi lub domu. Jeśli chodzi o Hogwart to dzieci z czarodziejskich rodzin już na starcie wiedzą, gdzie chciałby trafić. Jest im to wpajane od najmłodszych lat. Dziecko Gryfonów marzy o zamieszkaniu na siódmym piętrze, a dziecko Ślizgonów bez przydziału i po ciemku poszło by do lochów. Tiara jest naprawdę serdecznym magicznym przedmiotem. Wysłuchuje ambitnych marzeń rodziców płynących z ust dzieci. Niestety to często powoduje, że młodzi adepci magii są przydzielani błędnie, chociaż tiara się do tego nie przyznaje. Rozumiesz mnie? Na zdrowy rozsądek nikt nigdy nie przydzieliłby Neville'a Longbottoma do Gryffindoru. Chłopiec, który zapomniał zdjąć czapki? I tak brzmi lepiej niż chłopiec, który przeżył. Tiara nie jest jasnowidzem, nie wie co będzie. Powinna oddzielać zaszczepione w dzieciach nadzieje rodziców od ich charakterów.

Jako Ślizgon masz prawo być czasem niemiła. To cudowne, czyż nie? Nikt się na Ciebie za to nie obrazi. Po prostu uznają, że taka już jesteś. Czy każdy Ślizgon to cwaniak i złośliwiec? Szczerze wątpię. Chociaż wielu z nich przejawia skłonności do brutalności i zdrady to mogą one jednak wynikać bardziej z ich wychowania w domach rodzinnych. Po raz kolejny nie można generalizować, chociaż wiadomo, że takie nauki rosną częściej w domach czystokrwistych. Bo w końcu co mugole mogą wiedzieć o czterech domach Hogwartu dopóki nie pojedzie tam ich dziecko? Ślizgoni po przydziale stają się wyjątkowo dumni. Powtarzają, że pochodzą z domu Salazara. Z godnością noszą węża na piersiach. A w czasie kłótni o to, który dom jest najlepszy przypominają, że jego rezydentem był sam Merlin!

O to! "Na Merlina", powtarzają Gryfoni. Zaraz, zaraz, on był Ślizgonem. Mogą co najwyżej powzdychać "na Godryka!". Gryfonów jest zawsze pełno. Zawsze. Wszędzie. Ciągle wpadają w kłopoty, z których wychodzą z podniesioną głową. Wtedy mówi się o ich odwadze i męstwie. Wychwala się ich ponad wszystkich. Czy para Puchonów miałaby szansę przyjechać do Hogwartu starym autem bez konsekwencji? Tak? Nie? Może i tak, z tą różnicą, że nikt by się o tym nie dowiedział. Pomimo tych ewidentych oznak lepszego traktowania Gryfoni wydają się być dobrymi kompanami. Skoczą za tobą w ogień, przepłyną morza, przejdą lasy. Zawsze wierni i najlepsi. Tylko czy wszyscy Gryfoni mogą być najlepsi? Czy najlepszy nie jest zasadniczo jeden? Czy to nie powoduje chęci zwycięstwa za wszelką cenę? Czy potrafię odpowiedź na to pytanie bez oberwania w zęby? Dobrej odpowiedzi udzielą na pewno Puchoni.

Puchon zawsze jest serdeczny. Będzie się wydawał miły, nawet jeśli powie ci coś złego. Uznasz, że mówi szczerą prawdę i chce ci pomóc. Ktoś miał kiedyś inny obraz puchoństwa? Widzę, że nikt się nie zgłasza. Czy aby na pewno ktoś piękny i wykształcony nie może się tym cieszyć? Czemu ktoś próbuje nam wmówić, że Puchoni są skromni? Przecież oni też mogą być dumni. Nawet jeśli wszystkim się wydaje, że nie mają ku temu powodów. Albo ta cała puchońska pracowitość! Dlaczego tylko Puchoni mieliby być pracowici? Czy to by oznaczało, że Gryfoni, Krukoni i Ślizgoni to lenie? Skąd by się wtedy wzięła wiedza w głowach Kurczków? No właśnie... Skąd?

Ostatnio mam zadrę z jednym Krukonem, więc zacznę od ich złej strony. To znaczy, ja osobiście definiuję ją jako gorszą. Bo są przecież ludzie, którzy ją doceniają. Ale do rzeczy! Oni wiedzą wszystko. Cóż przynajmniej tak im się wydaje. Więc niektórzy chcą korzystać z ich wszechwiedzy. Idąc tym tropem widzę jednak ubytek w ich mądrości - nie mają świadomości, że czegoś nie wiedzą, a to potrafi być zgubne. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie mają zalet. Krukoni uchodzą za bardzo inteligentnych uczniów. Zastanawiam się, czy to nie wynika z ich przemyślanej strategii. Wiedzą by prosić tiarę o przydział do Ravenclaw, aby nauczyciele uważali ich za mądrzejszych. Czy to oznacza, że wśród nich są ukryci Ślizgoni?

Moja rada? Tak, pytałaś o to w ostatnim liście. Teoretycznie do tiary przydziału należałoby podejść z pustą głową i nie chodzi mi tu o dziecięcą głupotę. Mam na myśli opróżnienie swojego umysłu. Jestem ciekawy, czy stara czapka poradziłaby sobie z takim wyzwaniem. Legilimencja jest jednak całkowicie poza twoim zasięgiem...

Ale pamiętaj Elizabeth, do Hogwartu jedziesz dopiero za trzy miesiące. Masz jeszcze czas, żeby podjąć decyzję i przemyśleć co chcesz powiedzieć tiarze przydziału...

 _G.H._


End file.
